A Bridge Between Universes
by Admiral Genova
Summary: Starfleet has decided to lead a mission of exploration to another galaxy in conjunction with the other alliances of Milky way. Update for chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I don't own Stat Trek, Star Wars, or any of their subsidaries, i have just taken the liberty to combine the two universes. This is a work in progress, please feel free to send me edits and recomendations for future chapters. I'll see what I can do to integrate them. Just nothing with the Borg please, I already plan on having them totally wiped out about eighty years, in the timeline, after this tale. Enjoy!

* * *

USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E

Mid 2384

The aged and balding man sat in an office looking out at the back of his ship. He was watching as the flagship was refitted to meet new requirements. Among these was a third nacelle equipped with a pair of warp coils for the new quantum slipstream drive that his chief engineer was currently learning about proper operation for.

The _Enterprise_ had been in dock for almost two months with the modifications to her external appearance all taking place in the first three weeks in dock. Although there was some doubt among the crew about the reliability of the new main propulsion system that they felt Starfleet Command was holding a veil over their eyes.

Despite Captain Genova's assurances that the technology was safe for use with starships the size of the _Enterprise_, Picard was unsure of the reliability of most of the technology that was being crammed into his ship. As he sat thoughtfully looking out at the warp nacelle that he had been looking at for the last four and a half weeks, he wondered how much longer he would be in command of this beautiful starship that Command was having refitted to better handle the new threats through the wormhole that ended up causing a bloody war with the Romulans who had grudgingly signed the Second Treaty of Algeron which restored their territory to what it was before the war, but let Starfleet use cloaking devices on its starships and stations at will.

A chime startled Picard out of his revere.

"Come," he said looking towards the door as an imposing figure walked in. Standing to greet his visitor he said, "Ah, Mr. Genova, I had heard that you were running rampant around my ship."

"You heard correctly, Captain. Geordi is just as stubborn with this _Enterprise_ as he was with the last one," his visitor replied calmly as they both sat down. "Sir, I have wanted to ask what happened to Data?"

"Data, now that's a topic none of the crew aboard when that happened has talked about for a long time," Picard replied sorrowfully. "Data died saving this ship and her crew from a clone of me gone wrong, who was trying to destroy the Federation and the Star Empire. One from the inside out, the other from the outside in. Starting with me."

"I'm sorry to here that sir."

"Genova, please call me Jean Luc."

"Very well then Jean Luc, I will so long as you call me Gabri."

"Will do Gabri," Picard replied as a grin tugged as his face. "Now I must ask, exactly what is the purpose for all of this new technology?"

"Jean Luc, you must know that the Integrity and several other starships have been working under cover in another galaxy, while still making appearances here in ours, gathering information about the peoples running the civilization there and have observed millennia of peace interrupted by a civil war that transformed the main governing body into an empire in which order is maintained by terror and sheer force. The Integrity also intercepted a transmission that was forwarded on to me for decryption and translation. It was just two years ago when I learned that there was an extermination order for the Jedi," Genova said as his voice broke. "Months before I returned to Deep Space Nine, I felt their deaths, each turned on by those who served them, shot, and killed in battle. Decoding that intercepted transmission just confirmed that devastation."

"Gabri, I am sorry for your loss," Picard quietly said, stunned to see an apparent Vulcan, break and lose control of his emotions. "But this story doesn't really answer my question."

"Quite true, Jean Luc," Genova replied gathering himself back together. "The Quantum Slipstream Drive that has been installed on the _Enterprise_ is faster than anything that the large capital ships of my home galaxy have, in fact, it's faster than the class one hyperdrive that my personal freighter has, we have also equipped the Enterprise with a class one hyperdrive making it among the fastest ships in the fleet and capable of out running anything that anyone throws at you."

"That covers the engines," Picard muttered feeling slightly uplifted. "What else have you done to her?"

"The weapons systems have been upgraded sense the Romulan war to be capable of boring through a Borg cube's shields even after they have had time to remodulate," Genova said as Picard's eyebrows shot up. "Although the heavy quantum phaser cannon under the saucer section can sever a nacelle off a Jem Hedar Stand-off Cruiser or pulverize a Jem Hedar Attack-ship with one hit. Your photon torpedo count has been reduced and the space made up for with new transphasic torpedoes, which your tactical officer has shown much approval for. Although he seems to have more of a taste for the forward torpedo launcher being on the underside of the primary hull rather than on the front edge of the secondary hull above the navigational deflector."

"That sounds like Worf, and actually, he's my first officer," Picard said smirking.

"Jean-Luc, am I correct in thinking that you have had experience with planetary grade nadion pulse cannon?" Genova asked quickly realizing his mistake and making a mental note to spend a bit more time around Klingons.

"Yes you would be correct in assuming that, Gabri," Picard said nodding, recalling the Tezwa incedent, "but I don't see what that has to do with my ship."

"Jean-Luc, we have added four type-one starship grade nadion pulse cannons to the forward dorsal and forward ventral weapons arcs," Genova said smirking as Picard's jaw slightly dropped, "giving you more of an advantage against multiple threat ships although with all the other technologies that have heavy power consumptions, they will take a longer time to charge."

"This refit has made the _Enterprise_ capable of destroying a Borg Cube wholly on its own," Picard said slightly recovering.

"Finally, the old warp core has been left in place along with the old warp nacelles as you noticed. This is so you have an escape route if both of your primary propulsion systems fail and to provide power just for the quantum shields and for the quantum phasers," Genova continued. "That would be all of the modifications to the major systems. There were more but they are all detailed in the report that the station supervisor will give you prior to launch."

"Very well," Picard noted. Then looking out the view port he said, "How, much longer until we can leave port?"

"Starfleet wasn't planning on having you command the _Enterprise_, Jean Luc," Genova stated calmly as he pulled out a padd from under his cloak. Handing it to Picard he said, "It's your promotion and transfer order to head Starfleet's ships in the Maelstrom. I'm sorry, Jean Luc, but their giving her to Mr. Worf."

"Why didn't they offer a promotion like they did last time?" Picard asked as he read the official document.

"I believe that they believe that the infamous Jean Luc Picard deserves to be tried with more than just one warship," Genova guessed.

"Gabri, they aren't removing me from command," Picard said grinning slyly. "They just gave me an advancement in rank, and a permanent post."

"Hold on, you're planning on taking the _Enterprise_ as your personal flagship right?"

"Correct, and everyone will get promotions at their own due time."

"Jean Luc, don't take the _Enterprise_. I have a feeling that if you take her, she will be destroyed with all hands," Genova said worriedly. "It may fall to the Borg or this new empire in my home galaxy. Please don't kill yourself by taking her as your flagship."

"Gabri, while yes I have been nearly killed while in command of her, there is absolutely no way the _Enterprise_ can fail to protect me and I her," Picard said confidently once more turning towards Genova. "The _Enterprise_ is one of the most powerful warships in Starfleet and in the galaxy, it has been so even after you came back with all this new weaponry, shielding, and propulsion."

"Jean Luc, listen," Genova said, raising his voice as his face colored slightly. "Do you want to die in another galaxy, or do you want to die on Earth, back where you grew up?"

"To tell you the truth Mr. Genova, I would rather die sitting in the command chair on the bridge of this starship than anywhere else," Picard replied sternly.

"I apologize for my out burst sir."

"It's all right old friend. I didn't mention this before but you adopted family on Earth was killed during the joint Dominion and Breen attack on San Francisco during the Dominion war."

"You could have held out on that for several years still, Jean Luc."

"So, when can we get under way to the Maelstrom?"

"In two days, sir," Genova said standing, "I can't guarantee it, but you should be ready to leave in two days."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I don't own Stat Trek, Star Wars, or any of their subsidaries, i have just taken the liberty to combine the two universes. This is a work in progress, please feel free to send me edits and recomendations for future chapters. I'll see what I can do to integrate them. Just nothing with the Borg please, I already plan on having them totally wiped out about eighty years, in the timeline, after this tale. Enjoy!

* * *

Captain's Log Stardate 63520.6: _It has been a year since Starfleet placed me in charge of the Wolf-359 Memorial Project. I have recently taken the liberty of removing the_ Invasion _from her duties at Wolf-359, to pursue a matter of utmost personal importance. I must find a way to prevent Admiral Picard's death on his new assignment. The Force trembles with the knowledge of his impending death. There must be a way to prevent the loss of such a nobel man._

Starbase Twelve  
Maelstrom  
Stardate 63520.6  
Mid 2386

As he stepped out of a turbolift, Picard looked about the command deck of the mighty starbase, noting that there was an engineering team repairing a console under the portal that looked out on the starship hanger. Walking around the outskirts of the deck, Picard gathered quick reports from each officer in the expansive room, until a lieutenant across from the giant screen on one side of the room spoke up.

"Admiral, priority one transmission from Starfleet Command."

"Put it through, Lieutenant," Picard ordered, moving to the center of the deck. Positioning himself so he faced the viewscreen, he readied himself.

"On screen," the Lieutenant replied. As the gold and blue crest of the Federation appeared on the screen, all activity ceased on the command deck.

Shortly there after, a woman with red hair that was graying with age and stress, but still looked young for her age, appeared on the viewscreen.

"_Jean Luc, It's been a while_."

"That it has, Katherine, how are you?" Picard replied with a slight bow of his head.

"_You're still quite the charmer, Jean Luc_," Admiral Katherine Janeway stated, smiling and reaching for the padd in front of her.

"May I ask for an explanation of the rumors that I've heard about me getting reassigned?" Picard inquired, his features deepening.

"_I was actually getting to that point_," Janeway stated calmly, and unperturbed by the change of topic. "_You should be aware that, for several years now, Starfleet has been organizing a mission into the Endocrine Galaxy with the other major powers in our own galaxy_."

"I think I have heard some about this, though there has been nothing but rumors across the news feeds about who in Starfleet is leading the mission," Picard replied, standing erect despite his age.

"_Jean Luc, the _Enterprise_ is being assigned to the mission, and you are being placed in command_."

"Commander Smith, tell Commander Worf to assemble the crew and ready the ship for launch," Picard ordered turning towards the officer whose station overlooked the hangar bay. Turning his attention back towards the viewscreen, Picard asked, "Katherine, if I am to be reassigned to the Endocrine Galaxy, who will be assigned to replace me here?"

_"Commander Dorak is being transferred here from the _Sunseed_. Captain T'Pec is not pleased with our choice but told us she would deal with it, I wouldn't push her too far, Jean Luc_," Janeway stated sternly.

"Excuse me sir, the _Sunseed_ and the _Challenger_ have just dropped out of warp."

"_While we're on the subject, the_ Challenger _is commanded by Captain Aferden Laarson, and was reassigned from patrol on the demilitarized zone. He was rather upset when I told him that he is to guard the Enterprise with his life_."

"Katherine, there's no need for that. The _Enterprise_ is entirely capable of fending for herself," Picard replied tensely, returning Janeway's stare.

"_I'm sending a missive to the_ Enterprise _with the remaining details for the mission, Just don't get yourself killed Jean Luc_," Janeway kindly ordered, her face softening.

"Understood. Picard out," Picard replied. Turning towards a turbolift as the screen displayed the Federation's emblem again, he said, "Lieutenant-Commander, you have the Conn until Commander Dorak arrives."

"Aye sir," reached Picard's ears as the turbolift closed around him.

"_Enterprise_ Gangway," Picard ordered as the lift swept away, its lone passenger feeling no perception of motion.

USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E

Stepping across the threshold of the gangway, Picard looked around and felt at home. The gunmetal colored corridor in front of him seemed to brighten several shades as the lights finished coming on. Walking out into the corridor, towards a turbolift, he noticed the scent of fresh paint hanging in the air, remembering how recent the flagship's latest refit was. Upon reaching the turbolift, he found that it was occupied by Lieutenant-Commander Triast and Lieutenant S'Lemma, his Selan security chief and Operations officer, respectively.

"Admiral, we weren't expecting you to be aboard for a while yet," Triast stated as Picard stepped into the lift.

"Bridge. I had nothing to do between the station command deck and here, Commander," Picard replied, thoughtfully glancing at the bulkheads, curious as to why the scent of fresh paint was still present after two years out of drydock.

Stepping out onto the bridge, Picard noticed that with his arrival and the arrival of Triast and S'Lemma, all the stations were occupied with people of all shapes and sizes. Looking around the bridge, he noticed the changed colors and the persistant slight musky smell of fresh paint. As Triast and S'Lemma slipped past him, headed to their posts, Picard thought he could smell a lilac or some sort of flower. Walking down to the command chair, he observed that it had been reupholstered since they arrived at Starbase Twelve, his Klingon first officer, Commander Worf, rose, relinquished command, and took his station to the right of the command chair.

Looking around the bridge at the anxious faces that surrounded him and keying the intra-ship comm., Picard stated, "Attention all hands. We're going out beyond the furthest reaches of the Federation and even that of Starfleet. I have been informed that while it may be safe to proceed as far as we are, we may be attacked and subjected to defending ourselves with more than words. I know that pains many of you who went through during the Dominion War, I myself saw enough bloodshed to last a lifetime during that conflict, the following years of recovery time, and the Romulan war, but I need you to forgo that grief and stretch out a hand of friendship and equality to those we come across during the voyage. The _Enterprise_ is hereby on yellow alert for the entirety of the mission. Picard out. Helm, take us out, one quarter impulse once we're clear."

"Aye sir. Taking her out," the helm officer replied, his hands flying over the controls with practiced accuracy.

Watching the viewscreen, Picard saw the moorings that had linked the mighty starship to it's berth fall away and then slowly swing out of view, as the _Enterprise_ maneuvered towards the starbase's giant space doors. A young, fresh out of the academy ensign brought him a data padd with the missive that Admiral Janeway had said she would send. As he read, he caught glimpses of starships assigned to the Maelstrom that were in for repairs or had just arrived and were awaiting assignment to a portion of the contested region. As the _Enterprise_ pulled out of the Starbase, he felt the great starship rumble as her drive engines started up, powering the ship as a whole. Soon he was able to see two starships hanging in space, as if waiting on some all-important diplomat.

"Commander, Open a channel to the _Sunseed_," Picard ordered, standing and stepping to the center of the bridge, just behind the Helm and Operations consoles.

"Sshannel open ssssir," hissed Triast, after pressing the appropriate keys on his panel.

"Captain T'Pec, this is Admiral Picard of the _Enterprise_," Picard began. As the image of the Vulcan female appeared on the viewscreen, Picard continued, "I want you to proceed to _Battlestation Alacala_, in anticipation that the Romulans and Klingons will be there before the _Enterprise_."

"_Yes sir_," the Vulcan replied stoically, her dark eyes flashing. "_Is there anything else sir_?"

"Not at this time Captain. Picard out," Picard replied straightening his uniform. As he made his way back to his seat, Picard ordered, "Helm, lay in a course for _Deep Space Nine_ at Slipstream."

After a flurry of movements over his board, the helm officer replied, with his finger poised over the key to engage, "Course laid in."

Sitting, Picard ordered, "Engage."

As the ship accelerated out of normal space and into subspace, Picard's chief engineer walked out of a turbolift. Picard looked over at him and said, "It's been a long while Mr. La Forge."

"That is very true Admiral," La Forge replied checking a display. "Sir, I need more time to get her fired up. I fear that almost a year without use may have greatly affected her performance. I recommend we slow to warp six."

"I trust your judgement, Commander," Picard stated. Turning back to the blue tunnel stretching in front of the ship on the viewscreen, he added, "Helm, stand-by for warp six. Raise the _Challenger_."

"Standing-by for warp six."

"Sshannel open, sssir."

"Starship _Challenger_, there is something we should discuss," Picard started, watching the image of the _Challenger_ on the viewscreen. After a moment of radio silence, the viewscreen changed to show the bridge of the proud Galaxy-X Class starship, with an andorian sitting with his head in his hand. "Captain, is something wrong?"

"_No sir_," the andorian replied, his head jerking up sending his long white hair flying. "_How can I help you_?"

"Captain, my chief engineer needs more time to get the ship battle ready, so we will be proceeding at warp factor six," Picard stated, noticing the relief that flashed across the andorian's face.

"_Yes sir. Trygstad, pace the_ Enterprise_. We will hold at ten kilometers off your port_."

"Thank you, Captain. Picard out," Picard stated bowing his head slightly. After the image of the _Challenger_'s bridge turned back into the view of the subspace tunnel, Picard ordered, "Engage."

"Slowing to warp six, sir," the helm officer reported as the _Enterprise_ moaned with the deceleration.

As the stars began to Doppler past, Picard quickly asked, "Ship status Commander?"

"All sssysstemssss regisssstering at Yellow Alert. Primary weaponssysstemsss are on hot ssstand-by. Sssecondary weaopnsssysstemsss are at cold ssstand-by. Quantum Sshieldsss are online, all sssecondary sshieldsss are at cold sssstand-by," Traist reported almost instantaneously from the tactical station to Picard's right.

La Forge spoke from his station, "The warp drive, quantum slipstream drive, and impulse drive are running optimally sir."

Picard seemed puzzled, "Commander, I though you said that the ship needed more time to be battle ready?"

"Yes I did sir. The ship is cold, which composes an extremely high power consumption curve, as the ship warms up the curve will fall to where it belongs," La Forge replied, turning from the board. "We're still three hundred percent higher than where we should be."

"Commander, I want the ship battle-ready by the time we reach _Deep Space Nine_," Picard ordered turning towards the back of the bridge. Staring into La Forge's questioning stare, he asked, "Is something wrong Commander?"

"No sir. I'll see what I can do," La Forge replied. Turning into the turbolift, he muttered, "I wish Data were here."

"As do I, Commander, as do I," Picard added as he thought of his late second officer and dear friend Lieutenant-Commander Data, who died saving the _Enterprise_ from a clone of Picard.

"Admiral, is something wrong?" Commander Worf spoke up, breaking Picard out of his reverie.

"No, Commander. You have the bridge. Alert me to any developments," Picard stated, rising to his feet.

Once he set foot in his ready room, his mind cleared, and he felt as if a burden had been lifted. Looking around he saw his desk, polished to a sparkle, an aritst's rendition of the _Enterprise_ at warp on a wall, newer than the ship herself, and a small aquarium. The walls, he noticed, were also a shade lighter than when he last set foot in the room. As he sat behind the desk, he noticed something that seemed out of place, a small grey cylinder that had absolutely no dents or markings of any sort.

"Picard to Commander La Forge. Please report to my ready room, and bring a tricorder."

"_On my way_."

"Computer, where did this cylinder come from?"

"_Unknown_," the computer intoned as the door beeped.

"Come," Picard replied looking up from the cylinder that he now held in his hands as Commander La Forge walked in. "Ah, Mr. La Forge, what do you make of this?"

"From what I can see, it has a high power signature, and it all seems to be focused at one end." La Forge replied, as he took the cylinder from Picard when he offered it. Setting it on the desk and taking out the tricorder, he continued, "It appears to be a beacon or transponder of some sort. There's an activation switch here but I can't figure out how to turn it. Although, I might be able to decode the message for you."

"Where is the switch?" Picard asked cautiously, considering activating it. When La Forge showed him, Picard reached over and wrapped his hand around the cylinder at the level of the switch that the tricorder had found.

As his hand tightened, Picard felt something click. Reflexively, Picard jerked his hand back. Looking at the cylinder again, he saw a small ring through where his hand had been. La Forge proceeded to examine the cylinder more closely, finding a series of holographic emitters arranged inside the object and under what appeared to be the cap, which he removed, and upon seeing no mechanism that would have caused it to lock so seamlessly into the base, he instantly thought of a highly esteemed Starfleet officer, though he made no mention of it. Picard, however, had his own thoughts.

"Picard to Commander Worf," Picard began, his face contorted with disgust.

"_Worf here, go ahead sir_," came the klingon's gruff reply.

"Do the sensor logs report any unusual transporter activity that could be linked to the Borg?"

"_Personally, I don't know. I'll have them checked and the results sent to you. Anything else sir_?"

"Not at this time, Commander. Picard out. Any ideas Mr. La Forge?"

"Well, the only people I can think of that would use a device of this type is Captain Genova and Star-," La Forge began before a holo-image of Captain Gabri Genova suddenly eruptedfrom the device, cutting him off.

"_Congratulations for figuring out my little puzzle, Commander La Forge_," The hologram stated, bowing to the Lieutenant Commander. Turning to Picard, it continued. "_You might not have realized it, but I have been arguing with Command for the past eighteen months to have you left at Starbase Twelve rather than sent on this assignment. I only wish they had not decided that you were the best choice for the job. My advice to you is not to follow the Integrity's path to the letter but instead fly a couple lightyears to one side of her path. I would accompany you myself but Command rejected the idea without due consideration. I don't like that you are going, but I have no more voice in the matter, and I sense that you were officially assigned to the Endocrine Galaxy mission by Admiral Janeway herself, whome you are incabeable of turning down. I just don't want to hear you died in an ambush. Though I fear I have said too much. Just don't go and die on all of your friends back here in the Milky Way_," the hologram said, rather breathlessly.

"I'll try not to Captain," Picard replied. Then raising his hand into the traditional Vulcan parting sign, he added, "Live Long and Prosper, Gabri."

"_I'm not a Vulcan, Admiral. Anyways, Peace, Long Life and May the Force be with you_," the image replied raising its hand in reply before the image faded into nothing.

"I guess it's a very powerful communicator that transmits visually and audibly," La Forge stated breaking the silence that had filled the room.

Silence once more filled the room until the door chime sounded announcing that there was someone waiting to be let in.

"Come," Picard said as Commander Worf stepped through the door.

"Sir, there has been no transporter activity since sensors came online," Worf reported handing a PADD to Picard. "I've ordered diagnostics of sensors, in case they're not operating properly."

"Thank you Commander. All though it is no longer necessary, because Mr. La Forge figured it out," Picard replied accepting the PADD. As Worf turned to return to the bridge, Picard added, "Commander, How far from our present position is the last known position of Starship _Invasion_?"

"I don't know sir. To my knowledge the _Invasion_ was assigned to the Wolf-359 memorial project."

"Thank you gentlemen, that is all," Picard stated dismissing them. _If he's at Wolf-359, then how did he get over to Starbase Twelve to put this here?_ A flash startled him out of his thoughts. "Q. I though I had seen the last of you."

"What no simple hello?" the man replied, looking flabbergasted. But there was Q, standing tall and proud, and worst of all, wearing a Starfleet uniform.

"Why are you here?" Picard asked, his voice growing softer as his temper rose.

"Haven't you figured that out already?" Q asked in response, indicating the cylinder that was still on Picard's desk.

"Yes we have figured it out and received the message, Q. Why do you ask?"

"Because I delivered it. Captain Genova is a very, very convincing person."

"You, a slave and messenger for a mortal. You won't even do anything for me," laughed Picard, his anger at Q vanishing in an instant. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Have you ever tried to duel Captain Genova?"

"What type of duel are you talking about?" Picard asked, his interest snagged.

"A duel of swords, of course."

"You fence?"

"On occasion, yes. Now I must take this back to Captain Genova or he will have my head on a silver platter," Q stated picking up both parts of the cylinder.

"Before you go, answer this question for me, how exactly did he beat you with the sword?"

"As Captain Genova would put it, and I quote, 'The Force has many uses,' " Q replied abruptly before he vanished in another flash of light taking the cylinder with him.

"Good riddance," Picard muttered as he stood to head back onto the bridge, suddenly feeling like he was needed there.

As he stepped out onto the bridge, Worf rose from the command chair and reported, "Admiral, we are approximately five minutes out from the outer reaches of the Bajor system."

"Any word from engineering on our status?" Picard asked noting the klingon's report.

"No sir."

"Very well. Picard to Engineering. Mr. La Forge, what's your status?"

"_We're still two hundred percent normal power consuption, sir. I'm going to try routing warp plasma directly through the power conduits and see if that will drop us the remaining hundred percent._"

"Would a battle simulation help?"

"_Admiral, now that I think about it, just going to red alert code blue might be enough,_" La Forge replied thinking aloud. He continued, " Yes, _I would recommend going to full battle alert._"

"What do you think, Number One?" Picard asked turning to Worf.

"I would go with Geordi's recommendation, sir, but add in the battle simulation."

"Helm, slow to impulse when we reach two minutes out from the Bajor system. Triast, raise the _Challenger_," Picard ordered turning back to the veiwscreen.

"Commander Toren on sssscreen ssssir."

After the _Challenger_'s Tellarite first officer appeared on the viewscreen, Picard asked, "Commander, where is Captain Laarson?"

"_He is below deck, sir, is there a problem_?" Toren asked fidgeting, having caught Worf's almost permanent glower.

"Commander, in two minutes we will begin a combat drill with the goal of shocking the _Enterprise_ into full battle ready status," Picard ordered while the two mighty starships slowed to impulse.

"_Yes sir. Armament type?_" the tellarite asked motioning to officers on his bridge who reacted wordlessly.

"Phasers only. I don't want to actually damage the hulls of the ships," Picard replied as the _Challenger_'s bridge darkened to a dark reddish hue.

"_We will be ready for you sir._ Challenger _out_," Toren replied, vanishing from the viewscreen.

"Red Alert, all hands to battlestations!" Worf bellowed.

"Mr. La Forge, reroute power from torpedoes and secondary weapons to phasers." Swinging around to Worf and Triast, Picard continued, "Mr. Worf, take tactical. Mr. Traist, take the secondary station."

As the two officers acknowledged their orders, Picard turned back to the viewscreen and ordered, "Helm, stand by attack pattern alpha-three."

Waiting for the two minutes to end, a near constant stream of reports was the only thing that kept time feeling like it was moving.

"Admiral, hostile vessel off the port side, coming in fast, visual range now," reported S'Lemma from ops as the viewscreen changed to show the imposing silhouette of a Galaxy-X class battleship.

"Initiate evasive pattern gamma-beta-three," Picard ordered lowering himself into his chair as the _Enterprise_ surged forward around him.

"Weaponss range!" shouted S'Lemma as the _Challenger_ opened fire, causing the ship to buck.

"Returning fire," Worf reported as fine lines of bluish-green fire streaked out of the _Enterprise_'s phaser arrays.

When the _Challenger_ flashed past the _Enterprise_, ending up infront of her, Picard ordered, "Initiate attack pattern alpha-three."

"Initiating attack pattern," the helm officer replied while inputing commands into his board.

The _Enterprise_ then surged forward and instead of attempting to avoid it's assailent, the massive warship maneuvered to become the assailent. The _Challenger_ reacted by vigorously changing directions appearing to almost tear herself apart.

"See what she can do, Mr. Worf," Picard ordered while the ship veered away from the _Challenger_, preparing to for another attack run.

"Helm, heading three-four-two-point-six mark-three-point-four."

"Aye sir."

"_La Forge to bridge. We are live down here. I'd say were good to end it here_."

"Understood," Picard replied. Turning to Worf, who had a blood-thirsty look on his face, he asked, "What's your plan, Commander?"

"Helm, stand-by maneuver Genova-alpha-six," Worf ordered, some of the malice slipping into his voice.

"Aye sir, standing by maneuver," the helm officer replied knowing not to question the Klingon.

"S'Lemma, what's the _Challenger_'s status?"

"Holding directly aft, ssssir."

"_Worf, Do you have any idea what that could do to the_ Enterprise_?!_" exclaimed La Forge over the still active comm..

"Geordi, would you transfer power from all systems but shields, phasers, and engines to the inertial dampners and structural integrity fields?" Worf part asked, part ordered, part demanded.

"_Aye sir. I'll see what I can do,_" La Forge replied while the warp core and slipstream drive roared happily in the background.

"Just keep her together, Mr. La Forge," Picard ordered kindly as the ship shook from a phaser impact.

"_I always manage to do so sir_," La Forge replied while the noise of the drive engines grew louder. "_That's all the power you'll get Worf, so take it easy_."

"Helm, initiate maneuver."

"Aye sir."

Slowly, the _Enterprise_ began to somersault in space, her impulse engines keeping her moving through space at an unchanged rate with computer calculated accuracy. All through out the action, the bridge seemed to still, and time seemed to freeze, save the moving stars on the viewscreen. Slowly a Galaxy-X class warship came into view, hesitating, not sure what to do next. Then came a voice that shocked everyone but its owner.

"Fire."

As soon as the word had left Picard's mouth, streams of quantum fire lashed out at the _Challenger_, impacting her shields with enough force to annihilate a Borg Cube. Then the _Enterprise_, which at this point was soaring in reverse at the same velocity it had been before the maneuver, flung past the _Challenger_, firing a couple final shots to mark the end of the simulation.

"Stand down red alert. All hands, normal posts," Picard stated calmly, not even showing any sense of glory. "Helm, resume course to Deep Space Nine."

"Aye sir."


End file.
